User blog:Angmayakda/Pagwawasto sa isang pahina ng Kasaysayan : FERDINAND MAGELLAN
Historical accounts regard FERDINAND MAGELLAN as the ''first man to have circumnavigated the world. ''Given the historical attribution, I present the following point of arguments, to wit: 1. Ipinanaliksik pong punto kaisipan ang titulong bansag bilang uang nilalang na nakapagpatunay na bilog ang mundo. Kung totoo nga kaya ang kaganapang ito, kailan kaya ang punto mismo ng panahon tuwirang naganap ang pagpapatunay na ito. Ito bay natiyak ni Magellan ng matuklasan niya ang pulo ng limasawa? Sasabihin ba natin na ang pagkakatuklas ng Pilipinas ay ang kasabay na tuldok kapanahunan ng mapatunayang bilog ang mundo? Bilang pawang mga katanungan, patuloy po ang pananaliksik sa mga punto kaisipang nakapaloob dito. Makaaasang ipararating ano mang maging bunga ng mga isinasagawang pananalaksik ukol dito. 2. Batay sa tala ng kasaysayan, nasawi si FERDINAND MAGELLAN ng itoy makipagdigma laban kay Lapu-lapu. Batay din sa tala, halos iilan na lamang sa kanyang mga kasamahan ang nalabing buhay matapos ang pakikipagdigmang iyon. Kung kaya ngat may iilan na lamang sa mga dating kasamahan ni Magellan ang makabalik sa bansang kanilang pinagmulan, ang ESPANYA. To afford the figure of the title as the ''first man to have circumnavigated the world ''is therefore not accurate if not to say a blatant lie. Philippines is that point in the voyage that only more than half of the entire journey. Having died in the Philippines, and been able to to return from where he started the voyage, Magellan afterall did NOT or was not able to complete the voyage and therefore was not able to CIRCUMNAVIGATE THE WORLD. If what is meant by such title is mere attribution in his honor, then the title is afterall not one that is factual or a-matter-of-fact but rather a memorial recognition in so being the head and the leader of the voyage that indeed was the first to have circumnavigated the globe. Making the acount accurate is to make the title rather more reflected of the true account. Suggestion to that effect is to include a predicative phrase like for example "to the honor of Magellan" not plain and simple "it was Magellan" (pertaining to the circumnavigation). 3. The question extends even to the claim of Magellan having discovered or proved the earth is round. Again, anything round need to complete a specific measure of circumference. Philippines to where Magellan died and ended his voyage is, as said, only a little more than half of the circumference and is therefore far from proving anything of a complete circumferential measure. Komentaryo lamang naman po. Magandang araw. MABUHAY! Angmayakda 11:08, Abril 4, 2012 (UTC) SINGIT KARAGDAGAN. NAGIGING MAPAMINSALA NA PO SA MGA ARTIKULONG ISINUSULAT KO ANG HINDI WASTONG GALAW NG MGA BISA-NG-GAMIT NG MGA PAHINA NG WEBSITE NA ITO. HIGIT SA NAGIGING MALAKING ABALA (NA MAAARI PA SANANG IPAGPATAWAD AT PAGTIMPIHAN), NGUNIT ANG MADALAS NA PAGKAKALIGAW NG MGA NILALAMAN NG MGA SINASAGIP AY KAILANGAN NA NGANG IPANAWAGAN NG NAPAPANAHON NA PAGWAWASTO. PAKI PAALALAHANAN NA NGA LAMANG PO ANG CONTRIBUTOR NA ITO KUNG HINDI NA KAKAYANIN NG WEBSITE NG WIKIA ANG PAKIKILAHOK KO SA NITONG MGA PAHINA UPANG MAAYOS NAMAN PO AKONG MAKALIKAP SA KUNG SAANG MAKAPAGBIBIGAY-GALANG SA MGA TALATANG AT PANGUNGUSAP NA INIINGATAN NG LUMANG MAKINILYA. FERDINAND OREAS PO Kaurian:Mga paskil na pamblog